Although health and health-related parameters are of substantial importance to many people, very few people are actually adept at interpreting and properly utilizing such data to improve or preserve their health and well-being. Moreover, even for those individuals with enough knowledge and experience to properly utilize the data, it is difficult for the typical user to collect such data during exercise or other busy periods. Although certain body worn transponder systems may have been attempted, the inventors are not aware of any such system that has fully solved the problems noted above.
It will be appreciated that this brief background description has been created by the inventors to aid the reader, and represents concepts known to the inventors. It is not a discussion of, nor reference to, prior art, nor is this section intended to imply that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art. Terms such as “may have” are intended to identify speculation and not to signify the actual existence of any particular system. While the principles described herein can, in some regards and embodiments, avoid the problems described, it will be appreciated that the scope of the protected innovation is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability of the claimed invention to solve any specific problem noted herein.